deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo
Scoobert "Scooby" Doo is the main protagonist in the Scooby-Doo franchise of television shows, movies and comic books. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Scooby vs. Courage * Scooby Doo vs Duck Hunt Dog * Scooby Doo VS McGruff The Crime Dog With Shaggy * Shaggy & Scooby VS. Sam & Max * SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick vs. Scooby-Doo & Shaggy Rogers With Mystery, Inc. * Scooby Doo vs. Case Closed: A Halloween Special Possible Opponents * Ace the bathound (DC Comics) * Goofy * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) * Pac-Man * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Pluto * Snoopy (Peanuts) History Scooby-Doo is a long-standing member of the group, Mystery, Inc., along with Fred, Daphne, Velma and especially Shaggy. Together, the gang solves mysteries that have supernatural dimension. This is somewhat difficult for Scooby, as he is rather cowardly, and would rather eat than face a scary bad guy. Scooby does, however, have one real weakness; he has an undying love for “Scooby Snacks.” He so loves these brown, caramel-flavored cookies that he can be talked into doing just about anything, if offered Scooby Snacks as a reward. Death Battle Info Appearance Scooby-Doo is a large brown dog with black spots on his upper body. He is either a Great Dane, or (more likely) a Great Dane mix, and is also 7-years-old. He can speak and understand English, though he does speak it with a speech impediment. He is generally a quadruped, though he sometimes walks on his hind legs and uses his front paw as hands, complete with opposable thumbs. His tail is also fully prehensile, allowing him to push buttons or even swing from it. The only clothing Scooby-Doo wears is blue collar, from which dangles a blue-and-yellow, diamond-shaped medallion with "SD" (his initials) on it. Abilities and Powers Scooby can generally do anything that a normal human can do, plus the following: * Tracking - Due to his superior canine olfactory equipment, Scooby can track people by smell. * Stealth - He is very good at sneaking around, and remaining unseen. * Digging - When he is particularly scared, he can perform miracles of digging, almost instantly digging an escape tunnel and disappearing through it. However, he can only do this in very unusual situations. Weaponry Standard Form: Sausage Link- simple melee weapon, can be charged up to a powerful attack Ground pound- does exactly as it sounds Block- If used at the right moment, can send flying projectiles back to sender Opera Singer Costume: Punches, kicks, belly flops: Basic melee weapons, can be charged up to a powerful attack Ground pound Stun: Sings a opera note so bad that it stuns oncoming enemy's and hurts bigger enemies Ninja Costume: Throwing Disks: Long range projectile, can be charged up for a powerful attack Ground pound Rush: Rushes at opponent at high speed and launches them into the air, sometimes an instant kill to small enemies Pharoah Costume: Sphinx Tail: Basic melee weapon, can be charged for a powerful attack Ground pound Block: If used at the right moment, can send flying projectiles back to sender Feats and Strengths Can change into costumes that tweak his abilities Tough enough to take a missile to the face Took down The Witch Queen with Shaggy Can eat so much that he inflates like a balloon, but somehow doesn't die He became the Spectre Can rotate his tail and use it as a boat propeller (can easily propel a boat with at least five other passengers at great speed in such fashion). Fear and Scooby Snacks Scooby is an open coward, and given the opportunity he will always seek to avoid any sort of dangerous or just plain frightening situation. However, if bribed with Scooby Snacks, he will find the courage to undertake what must be done. These snacks are normal dog treats, but they are very much Scooby’s particular favorites. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Detectives Category:Dogs Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Scooby Doo Characters